scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Play All You Can Play (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of Play All You Can Play. Dedicated to: Edit * Robert DuBose * Kinghammer Studios * Patrick Hill Song: Edit * Play All You Can Play Song from: Edit * Chuck E. Cheese Transcript: Edit Clips/Years/Companies: Edit * Phineas and Ferb (Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together; @2007-2015 Disney) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) * Chicken Run (@2000 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * A Garfield Christmas (@1987 Paws) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Mary Poppins (@1964 Disney) * Harvey Beaks (It's Christmas, You Dorks!; @2015 Nickelodeon) * VeggieTales (Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart; @1993 Big Idea) * Muppets from Space (@1999 Columbia) * Rio (@2011 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Stagecoach Stand-Ins; @2014 Disney) * Megamind (@2010 Dreamworks) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * Thomas & Friends (The Missing Christmas Decorations; @1984 HIT Entertainment) * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * Sesame Street (Exploring the land of Lulu-Puddy; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * Looney Tunes (What's Up Doc?; @1930 Warner Bros.) * Yogi Bear (@2010 Warner Bros.) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (@2004 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Dear Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * Robot and Monster (Litterbug; @2012-2015 Nickelodeon) * Underdog (@2007 Disney) * Fraggle Rock (Wembley and the Gorgs; @1983-1987 Jim Henson) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Orange Carol; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (@2011 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * VeggieTales (The Toy That Saved Christmas; @1993 Big Idea) * Thumbelina (@1994 Don Bluth) * Gravity Falls (The Time Traveler's Pig; @2012-2016 Disney) * Finding Dory (@2016 Disney/Pixar) * Noah's Ark (@2007 Buena Vista International) * Littlest Pet Shop (Gailbreak; @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Horton Hears a Who! (@2008 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Best Pals Hand Toons (Camping Hand Creatures Will Go; @2013-2016 Drew G. Productions) * The Great Muppet Caper (@1981 Universal) * Phineas and Ferb (Isabella and the Temple of Sap; @2007-2015 Disney) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Wee Sing Together (@1985 Wee Sing) * The Parables of Peter Rabbit (Friends; @1994-1995 Brentwood Kids) * Camp Lazlo (There's No Place Like Gnome; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * The Suite Life on Deck (Crossing Jordin; @2008-2011 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Family Guy (Play It Again, Brian; @1999 20th Century Fox) * Pippi Longstocking (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * Dinosaurs (@1991-1994 Disney/Jim Henson) * The Nut Job (@2014 ToonBox/Open Road) * The Scarecrow (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (@2015 Sony/Columbia) * Prep & Landing (@2009 Disney) * Trolls (@2016 Dreamworks) * Antz (@1998 Dreamworks) * Stoked (Waves Of Cheese; @2010-2013 Teletoon) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal)